


火花

by Moodlicht_0415



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodlicht_0415/pseuds/Moodlicht_0415
Summary: 非典型黑道无预警就是小破🚗
Kudos: 1





	火花

(前文在lof)

地面上的空间宽敞得很，地下却只有一间房大小。李东海咬着嘴唇不语。李赫宰的手抚上了他生得白嫩的脸:“那天在店门外的两个人，不是你的人。”

李东海皱着眉看他，李赫宰又兀自说:“现在一石二鸟，岂不是更便宜他们?”

“我认识你啊，比你认识我更早。”

“你长得好看极了。”李赫宰在他耳边吹气，“我也挺喜欢你的。”

李东海涨红了脸被桎梏在墙角，外面传来闷闷的两声枪响，李赫宰不管不顾地把手伸向李东海的裤腰带。

李东海一把拽住了他正欲往下探的手:“外面可是掀翻了天要找我们两个。”

李赫宰含笑着看他:“这会我们可是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。”说着又凑近他，低着嗓子问道:“怎么，怕了?”

李东海盯着李赫宰好看得要命的脸蛋，勾起嘴角，伸出舌尖有一下没一下地逗弄李赫宰的喉结:“怕什么，刺激得很。”

李赫宰暗骂一声“小妖精”，把李东海整个人翻过来背对他，随手扯掉了松松垮垮的西装裤。一把自动手枪应声落地，李赫宰不置可否地笑了笑，捏着他白净的臀肉轻声道:“你真可爱啊。”紧接着一巴掌打在肉团子上，洁白透亮的皮肤上立马浮出一抹血红。他伸出手指让李东海自己舔，李东海乖巧地轻嘬着李赫宰的指尖。

李赫宰向那隐秘的穴口送去一根手指，内里的肠壁蜂拥着来紧贴它。李赫宰“啧”了一声:“这么紧，是个雏?”

“这不是好久没有自己玩了嘛。”李东海回过头来，用能滴出水来的眼睛看李赫宰，“一般男人哪里入得了我的眼。”李赫宰又送了一根手指进去，李东海娇媚的语调瞬间变成勾人的嘤咛。

李赫宰的下身硬的发烫，他喘着气忍住自己就这样把他狠狠贯穿的想法:“小妖精，你可真对我胃口。”说着把第三根指捅进了泛滥着春水的蜜洞。“果然`我还挺喜欢他的'不是白白说的呢。”

李东海变着调地低吟:“啊...连保密线路都能查到啊。”说着不甘心地调戏身后那人。他抬起手附上男人撑起外裤轮廓的那处，时而重地揉捏，时而轻飘飘地拂过。

李赫宰倒吸一口气，拔出埋在他身体里的手指，一把拽过李东海胡乱游走的手按在墙上。他用他滚烫的坚挺抵着李东海噗噗冒着水的小洞，俯下身子咬李东海雪白的肩膀，另一只手摸进李东海的衣服里，轻揉他胸前挺立的樱桃:“别急啊，一会哥哥有的让你舒服。”

这下换李东海拧紧了眉头，他扭着白花花的屁股小心地蹭着李赫宰的粗大，又偏过头亲吻埋在他肩头的那人的脸颊，他轻轻开口:“快点嘛。”

李赫宰装出一副无辜的表情:“什么快一点?”

李东海听着那坏话翻了一个白眼:“你要是不行我自己也能让自己爽。”

李赫宰轻舔着李东海的耳垂，呼着气音调笑他:“小妖精，等不及了还这么害臊呢。”说着咔嗒一声解开皮带，放出了蠢蠢欲动好久的那处。

温度高得吓人，阴茎的前端渗出些些液体，触到李东海收缩着的洞口时，液体溶在了一起。李东海发出餍足的一声呻吟，扭动着腰肢向李赫宰发出无声的邀请。

李赫宰扶着性器一个挺进，李东海爽得差点失声尖叫出来。李赫宰一下比一下顶得深，李东海捂着嘴不让极度兴奋的呻吟从口腔中倾泻出来。头顶的脚步声越来越清晰，李赫宰这时还坏心思地在柔软紧致的内里快速冲撞。

“宝贝不能叫出来喔，被听见了的话……”

说着这样的话却更大力地在令人销魂的小洞里抽插，李东海第一次被开拓的甬道紧紧包裹着李赫宰粗长的器官。李赫宰顶到某处的时候，李东海突然仰起头来，不言而喻的兴奋从大脑皮层传向神经末梢，潮红从胸腔爬上脸颊，李东海轻颤着身体求李赫宰。

“没听清啊。”李赫宰眨着善良的大眼睛，突然停止了下身的动作。一只手覆上李东海前端硬挺的性器，半搓半揉地上下撸动，却又堵着马眼不让他发泄，“宝贝，说点哥哥喜欢的。”

情欲攀上了李东海的大脑，李赫宰的粗大还深埋在他体内刺激他的每一处神经，李东海简直要疯了。

他软着嗓子求身后令他癫狂的男人:“哥哥...要哥哥操那里...要哥哥用大肉棒操…”

李赫宰被撩拨地心痒，打桩机似的操着那处软肉。他混着李东海从手指缝里泄出的呻吟，发出爽到头皮的低吼:

“骚死我了宝贝。”

头顶的脚步声一下一下扣着书房的实木地板，最后停了下来。

李赫宰探手摸向李东海胸前的口袋，解开扣子摸出一个圆环状的按钮，身下却不停地动作。李东海宕机了几秒，讶异地回过头来看他，李赫宰宠溺地舔着他的肩膀:“你还真是个涉世未深的小坏蛋。”

李东海被撞地说不出话，只能单个字词地往外蹦:“啊...果然是...我看上的...男人嗯...啊”

李赫宰一愣:“啊……被耍了呢……”

随后又轻笑出声。

“准备好了吗?”李赫宰举起手里的圆环，“喜欢被哥哥干死的话，下次要直接告诉我喔。”

男人发了疯一样顶着李东海的高潮点，李东海松开手大声地尖叫出来，肉体相接的地方发出巨大的撞击声。

上面似乎听到了动静，举起对讲机招呼所有人在书房外集中待命。

“嘭”

世界炸裂出了火花，李东海抖了抖身子泄在了水泥地上，李赫宰一个大挺进，将浓稠的精液尽数释放在温柔乡里。两个人发出满足的喟叹。热流在李东海体内掀起万丈浪花，他软在李赫宰怀里与他口舌交缠。

一切归于平静。

——FIN——


End file.
